


Nocturnal

by DeredereWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author knows stuff about snakes, Gen, I dont think the snabies have their own character tags so, Im tired and didnt edit anything, Its a snaby fic!!! Children!!, Kidfic but some of the kids are snakes, Nocturnal behavior, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Crowley can't sleep and finds that he's not the only one.





	Nocturnal

Crowley couldn’t fall asleep. It wasn’t exactly surprising to him, he had spent lots of nights awake by Aziraphale’s side, rambling on about something or other, and Aziraphale engaging the conversation just the same. Tonight, Aziraphale had fallen asleep early on, but for some reason Crowley couldn't follow.

Finally, he decided to get up, maybe get a snack or something. He didn’t really have a goal. He didn’t turn on the lights, he could see fine and he didn’t want to wake the kids or Aziraphale. The moment he hit the stairs, he could hear soft talking and see the living room light on. 

Rosa, Anthony Junior, and Clem were all awake, curled up under a pile of blankets, Rosa with some paper and crayons.

_Is it a tree?_ Clem asked.

“Nope,” Rosa said happily, shaking her head.

“What about broccoli?” Junior asked.

“No, but that’s a good idea,” Rosa said.

“What are you doing awake?” Crowley asked.

All three of their heads shot up to look at him.

_We couldn’t sleep_. Clem explained.

Crowley hummed in agreement. “Me neither. What are you drawing?”

“You have to guess!” Rosa told him.

Crowley sat down beside the three, who’d strategically placed their blanket burrow over a heating vent. “A paintbrush?”

“Nuh-uh,” Rosa denied.

“Oh! Is it one of those stick brooms from the musical thingy we watched?” Junior asked triumphantly.

“Yeah!” Rosa grinned. “Your turn.”

She passed the paper and crayons to Junior, who in turn passed them to Crowley. “Father hasn’t had a turn yet.”

Crowley blinked. “I’m not that great at drawing.”

_You don’t need to be, it’s supposed to be fun, not accurate_. Clem said.

“I guess?” he thought for a moment, contemplating what exactly to draw. 

Rosa and Junior moved to see the drawing, Clem adjusting himself on Junior’s shoulders to get a better angle.

“A triangle!” Junior guessed.

“A wheel of cheese with something sticking out of it?” Rosa guessed.

_It’s a cat!_ Clem said.

“It’s a cat,” Crowley confirmed. 

“Aw, I was so close!” Rosa said.

“Better luck next time,” Crowley smiled.

_ Junior can have my turn._ Clem said_. I don’t like arms much. _

Crowley passed the paper and crayon box to Junior and stood up. “I’ll make us some hot chocolate. But after you’re all done we have to at least try to sleep, okay? It’s getting late.”

He wasn’t exactly wrong, but as it was nearing four am, it was more like early by this point.

He heard a chorus of ‘okay!’s and headed to the kitchen. He could hear the three happily starting the next round and smiled. He suspected this wouldn’t be the last time these three, or maybe even all of them stayed up. They had more obviously snaky traits and spent more of their time as snakes than he did, so it wouldn’t be surprising if this was just the first evidence of nocturnal behaviors. 

He returned a few minutes later to find the paper and crayons all put to the side. 

“Can you tell us a story?” Junior asked.

“Yeah, something cool!” Rosa asked.

“Well.. Have I ever told you about the time Azirafather and I used to be knights?” Crowley asked, knowing the answer already bit being dramatic for the kids.

Three ‘no’s answered.

Crowley was kinda glad he couldn’t fall asleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to OlwenDylluan for the names and some headcanons about the snildren! 
> 
> My first (and hopefully not last) contribution to the Wiggleverse collection!! I know a bit about snakes because I've been studying up to get my own and have come to some conclusions about the children:  
At least some of them are nocturnal, since the various postings in this collection mention they have slitted pupils and Crowley's pupils in canon are slits, which is normally only seen in nocturnal animals. 
> 
> The children are not garter snakes, which is what I originally thought because the snabies were so small and were able to be housed together, but garter snakes are diurnal and give live birth and the children were definitely eggs at one point. I have no idea what they could be because when I looked back on all the canon material I could find on what kind of snake Crowley could be, the best I got was some sort of cobra, since his neck was slightly flatter than his body and flattened out when he was shifting back to himself in Eden, but I don't think cobras are the very small size described in the original. Crowley didn't have any pit organs (which sense heat) so I'm gonna say not a type of python either. But I'm NOT a snake expert, just some rando who knows a bit, so I could be entirely wrong or missing something. Or they're just a fictional breed of snakes.


End file.
